Christine's Garden
by Ikari man
Summary: I had a dream about this a week ago and the idea just won't go away. A 25 year old woman named Christine Scott loved to garden, while digging in her garden she finds the Necronomicon Ex Mortis. She reads one of the spells and her plants come alive. They are hungry... and dangerous...


**Christine's Garden**

I had a dream about this a week ago and the idea just won't go away. A 25 year old woman named Christine Scott loved to garden, while digging in her garden she finds the Necronomicon Ex Mortis. She reads one of the spells and her plants come alive. They are hungry... and dangerous...

Christine Scott was tending to her garden as she always did after work, watering her plants and picking any fruits that were ready to be eaten.

"Well, I better start planting my new seeds now." she said as she began to dig a hole. Then her spade hit something!

"What?"

Christine dug a little more to uncover the object that she had found.

"What is this?"

She pulled an old book out of the dirt.

"What in the hell is a book doing in my garden?" Christine said, picking up the book, which felt gross to touch.

The front cover was some kind of pale, flesh-toned leather, strangely shaped into a gruesome open-mouthed frown. The leather binding of it seemed to be too… spongy, and almost smelled like a sweaty guy.

Christine feeling an odd sensation as she looked at the grotesque cover, almost like it had a face, and it was looking at her with familiarity. What made it worse, was that she felt like he'd seen it before too…

She flipped it open and inside there was page after page of strange symbols and macabre drawings, depicting severed heads with blank, white eyeballs, creatures with snake tails, humanoid bodies, but with wings sprouted from their sides like bats.

Christine was fascinated and horrified at the same time.

"My god!" She said as she looked at one of the pages, the language of the text was unknown to Christine.

However she also noticed that someone had been writting english text on the pages.

"Candaar, Estrata, Demontos Candaar, Nosferatus Candaar." Christine's hair stood up on the back of her neck as she read the words out loud.

Sudden energy flowed through the dirt, about a half a mile away from Christine's house, red light flowed up from below the piles of leaves, and fog billowed from the opening crevice. The thing in the woods could not feel joy, but if it did… It would have felt it now. The words echoed through its consciousness, giving it new life with each passing moment of the incantation.

"Samanrobara hishikento, Amantos Candaar."

Christine shut the book, "What is this book? Where in the name of god did it come from?"

"Christine?"

"Yes. I'm coming."

Christine picked up her tools and headed back to the house, her long brown hair waving in the breeze.

"You always take so long in that garden." said her boyfriend Stewart. He was tall man of 28 years with blonde hair. Stewart also fancied himself a sports star, even though he spent most of his High School football years on the bench pretending he was important.

"Well it's my hobby." Christine said as they entered the house together.

"Where did you find that book?"

"I found it buried in the garden."

Outside the evil force flew towards the house, looking for a host to possess. It saw the garden and flew right towards it. The thing roared with anticipation, the plants tasted delicious.

The plants and flowers began to move...

A loud roar eoched through the night as the plants began to pull themselves out of the cold dirt.

"What was that?" asked Vicky Davis, one of Christine friends. She was an attractive woman, but wore FAR too much makeup for her own good, with overly loud eye-shadow, bright lipstick, and blush that made it look like someone had taken pliers to her cheeks.

"What was what?" asked her boyfriend Ralph Mahler. He was a large man who was into bodu building. He was so what jolly, but could be a bit of an asshole at times.

"I thought I heard something outside."

"I don't hear anything."

Suddenly behind her, the window shattered and something came flying into the room. A vine?

Vicky screamed as Christine and Stewart ran into the room.

The vine wrapped around Vicky's head as Ralph struggled to get it off of her.

"Join us..."

Stewart looked around, finally dStewarting away from then scene as Christine helped Ralph struggle with the vine.

"Oh my god! Why is this happening?!"

Stewart charged back down the hallway, wielding a machette. Howling some sort of battle cry at the top of his lungs. He swung, cleaving off a section of the vine in a spray of deep green blood.

The rest of the plant retreated as the loose vine limped on the wooden floor.

Ralph managed to close the window shutters just as another vine shot up to the window.

"What in the hell was that?!" yelled Vicky.

"How would I know?!" yelled Ralph.

Pounding noises on the shutters were heard.

"Oh shit!" said Stewart, "The other windows!"

 _The front door that you left open,_ Stewart told himself as he fastened the shutters of the open window closed and bolted across the cabin, throwing his weight on the door. Wouldn't you know it, the damn thing was jammed.

Stewart pounded at the door, trying to force it closed. The door inched forward at a painfully slow rate. The bottom was caught on something or other.

Roots burst from the ground infront of the door.

A single, rotting vine snaked through the crack trying to pry it back open. Panic stricken, Stewart slammed the blade of the machette against the vine, breaking them like spaghetti.

The vine roared in anger and pain. Stewart struck again, grinding it into the threshold until the vine withdrew the shattered part. Stewart dropped hid machette, locked the door and leaned against it; panting heavily.

The vine writhed on the ground like a snake, green blood pouring from it.

" _Back door"_ yelled Christine as she bolted from her prone position, sprinting the length of the cabin as fast as fer legs would carry her.

Christine collapsed against the open back door, which mercifully slammed shut with a single shove. Christine firmly locked it, desperate to catch her breath for one damn second.

"What is happening?! Where did those thing come from?!" Christine cried. Did that book have something to do with it?

Ralph ran into the front room, "All of the windows are closed. We should be safe now."

Vicky laided on the floor crying while Stewart sat on the couch and lid a cigarette.

Ralph lid the kerosene heater in the middle of the room. "Okay." He said, "We should be getting warm now."

"I don't know this for sure," said Christine, "But I think this might have something to do with that book I found."

"Why do you say that?" asked Stewart as he blew out a puff of smoke.

"This started right after I read that passage in the book."

Ralph stood up, "Did you still have the book?"

"Yes." Christine picked up the book from off of the table by the front door. (Where she put it earlier)

"Here is it." She handed the book to Ralph.

Ralph flipped through the book, "Wow. I've never seen anything like this. This is creepy!"

Ralph looked through the book a little more, "Here's a written translation; In the antique city of dead R'lyeh, Cthulhu dreams and waits. In the pit of time the unspeakable lies in wait. That is not dead which can eternal lie. And with strange aeons even death may die. In his house at R'lyeh dead Cthulhu waits dreaming.

"R'lyeh, your blocks of stone seal the ritual that gives birth to fear.

"Cthulhu fhtagn, Cthulhu fhtagn. Iaeeh. Iaeeh.

"Let he who knows how to invoke the stones act. It is time.

"Let the shadow of Cthulhu darken the sky. May the servitor of the black Goat of the Woods with a thousand youngs sound his flute in honour of the unspeakable.

"Cthulhu fhtagn, Cthulhu fhtagn. Iaeeh. Iaeeh.

"May he who may not be named cast his withering gaze upon the unbeliever for he is the door, the key and the guardian of the door and holds you now in his immense power. May madness strike down he who reads and thinks he understands. Nobody can pierce the mystery and not pay the price. Nobody can contemplate the face of gods with impunity. If strength abandons he who reads me, then may madness overcome him."

Suddenly Ralph dropped the book and began feel dizzy. "Oh, what's happening to me?"

He fell to the ground, "What's happening?"

" _Cthulhu waits dreaming_ " said Christine as Ralph began to laugh, "What does that mean?"

Ralph banged his head against the wooden floor.

"Ralph?" asked Stewart, "What's wrong?"

Ralph screamed and then he was quiet.

"Oh, what happened to me?"

Stewart helped Ralph up to hid feet.

"You started freaking out after reading that book."

Vicky still laided on the floor crying.

A scratching noise was heard at one of the shutters.

"What's going on out there?" asked Ralph.

"It sounds like those things are still trying to get in." said Stew.

"They must be coming up with a plan." said Christine.

Some scratching along the walls and then all was quiet.

"Why did they stop?" asked Vicky.

Suddenly though, the calm silence was shattered as the ENTIRE cabin shuddered like a giant had just kicked the side wall. The four were thrown off-balance by the hit, and looked around in confusion. "Oh God." Stewart said.

"What? What is it?" Vicky asked, then another massive hit rocked the cabin in the other direction.

"They must be changing." Christine shouted over the deafening noise, as more and more THINGS hit the house, smashing it so hard the wood started to crack.

Christine feared the whole place was coming down on top of them, and the furniture slid all over the place, threatening to knock them over.

One shutter brust open and a tenicle with razor sharp teeth flew in.

The tenicle wrapped itself around Stewart's neck and began to bite into his face. Stew cried out in pain as another shutters burst open.

A bunch of vines shot into the living room and vines and branches wrapped around Ralph.

Vicky screamed as she ran towards the back door. She had to get out of the house.

As she threw open the door, she was greeted with living plant that looked like a venus fly trap.

Christine ran into the bathroom and closed the door behind her just as the plant wrapped it;s tenciles around Vicky's body.

Christine heard her friends screaming.

What could she do?

She covered her ears and cried.

Her friends were been eaten alive by plants!

Suddenly she heard the sound of a buzzsaw outside.

Was someone trying to cut through the plants?

The screaming from her friend stopped and they were replaced by gun shots.

"The kerosene!" Someone yelled, "We've got to burn this place down with them!"

"Christine!" It was Stew's voice, he was alive!

Stew threw open the door and grabbed Christine by the hand.

"Come on!" He said, "Let's get out of here!"

Stew tossed his lighter on the floor of the house as Vicky yelled "This way!" She was climbing out of one of the windows.

Christine and Stew followed as the house and plants began to burn.

"Thank god your all okay." said Ralph, his was holding Stewart's machette.

"What happen?" asked Christine, "How did all of you escape?"

"He helped us." said Stew as he pointed to a man holding a shotgun in one hand and a chainsaw in the other.

"Who are you?" asked Christine.

"Name's Ash... housewares."

The end.


End file.
